little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnorga Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Megavolt and Quackerjack. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Stitch reached for Lilo and held her close. Trembling, Lilo leaned her head on Stitch's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Gnorga saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The troll queen then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Gnorga, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Gnorga took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Lilo's voice, "Horace's niece will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Gnorga started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into female pink koala-like experiment, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Stitch, who was wearing a cloud blue cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Lilo was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Stitch started feeling despair again. Jumba, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Stitch, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Stitch smiled at Jumba as he walked away, before looking up at Lilo's room. He saw Lilo combing her hair again with the fork and going to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Jumba said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful girl for Stitch to be friends with. But Stitch couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Jumba was right about being with Lilo, the girl without a voice, Stitch sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Lilo's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Stitch rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to a beautiful, pink, female koala-like experiment bearing a strong resemblance to Stitch with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears with light pink insides, long, small, purple eyelashes, a thin white V-shaped symbol on her chest which resembles cleavage, purple fingernails and toenails, a slightly larger chest that is puffed out, two violet/lavender back markings (one is similar to Stitch's on the back of his head; the other is an upside-down heart on her back), and large dark purple eyes that appear as black. Her name was Angel, a.k.a., Experiment 624. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Stitch's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Stitch stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Yakko ran towards the palace, calling out, "Lilo!" He ran into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "Lilo, wake up! Wake up!" The Hawaiian human girl (still dressed in her mint green pajamas) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the Animaniac in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Daffy, who was half-asleep, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the Animaniac. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Yakko gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Lilo and Daffy were confused. The Animaniac received two blank looks and rubbed Daffy's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly ducky!" Then he patted Lilo's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he ran out of the room Lilo, puzzled by what Daffy said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Stitch was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, picked up Daffy, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her hair with nothing but her small, but tubby, dainty fingers and dashed out of the room. Daffy left the room and rushed to catch up with Lilo. As for Lilo, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Stitch, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Jumba in the throne room talking with Stitch currently wearing a cloud blue ball coat, ultramarine shoes, white stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown who was standing with Angel. "Well, uh...err, Stitch," Jumba said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." Lilo dared to peek into the room, studying the pink experiment as Bambi appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said Jumba, as he shook Angel's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Stitch informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Lilo was shocked at what Stitch said. He was turning Lilo down for a girl he just met. Daffy was also horrified. Daffy looked at Lilo, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Stitch," Jumba said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, Jumba." Stitch ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Stitch." Jumba replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Stitch was dumping her, Lilo broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Daffy rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Angel watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies